It is generally the case that ion-exchanged glass has higher resistance to radial crack formation from Vickers indentation when compared to non-strengthened glass of the same composition. The stress profile, in particular the magnitude of the compressive stress (the value of compressive stress at the surface, and is regarded as the maximum value, hereinafter “compressive stress” or “CS”) on the surface of the glass, plays a key role in this area. It is also traditionally been assumed that higher compressive stresses, and deeper depths of compression, will lead to enhanced performance. Equally important in controlling this behavior is the glass composition and structure/molar volume, both of which relate to the residual stresses and flaw population created by the indentation. While it is generally true that higher depth of layer (“DOL”)—the maximum depth of the compressive stress layer below the surface—results in enhanced performance especially with regard to retained strength, the current disclosure provides the unexpectedly unique result that for certain compositions and compressive stress levels, shallower DOLs bring the distinct and desirable attribute of higher resistance to indentation fracture.